Poco romántico
by MelodiesEnHarmonie
Summary: "Me fui muy lejos de aquí, quise tanto que me extrañaras, y a tus ojos fingir existir". FrUk.


**Disclaimer: **Porque puedo, lo pongo: Los personajes no son míos.

**Nota:** Me inspiré con la canción _C'etait salement romantique _de _Coeur de Pirate_, es preciosa.

* * *

**I.**

Para Inglaterra era sumamente fácil leer sólo el remitente, saber que se trataba del francés, echarle una mirada rápida a la poesía que venía dentro del sobre (que no estaba escrita nunca en inglés), y arrojar la carta al cesto de basura sin ningún tipo de miramientos. Las cosas siempre habían sido así entre ellos.

El correo había llegado con el rocío y, como era usual, sólo lo recuperó bien entrada la tarde, cuando el cielo comenzaba a tornarse ligeramente oscuro y anaranjado. En su mesa descansaba una tetera y varias galletas recién horneadas. Para él leer la correspondencia, acompañándose de una taza de té, era un placer.

Ese día no fue diferente.

La taza de té humeaba mientras que el inglés leía "France" y, dispuesto a buscar correspondencia más interesante, sacaba la hoja que contenía el sobre para notar que las primeras líneas no se trataban de un saludo informal o una rima en francés para decirle cuánto le quería.

"_**Eres más fácil de hacer que de entender".**_

Inglaterra enarcó una ceja, ¿qué demonios le estaba tratando de decir? Seguramente se había equivocado de palabras y ahora le estaba diciendo otra cosa totalmente diferente.

— Ese idiota. —Negó con la cabeza, intentando no seguir leyendo, pero cediendo al final. Y es que era difícil ignorar una carta en donde le reprocharan cosas a comparación de una enésima carta en donde le explicaban cuánto amor podría recibir si fuera un poco más gentil. Por alguna extraña razón comenzó a sentir cierta ansiedad, Francia solía ser bastante dramático, pero si no escuchaba su voz y veía sus expresiones todo sonaba mucho más grave que lo usual.

"_**Y caído, nunca logré realmente tenerte".**_

Rodó los ojos, ¿iba en serio? ¿Cómo que tenerlo? ¡Si él no era un maldito objeto! Seguramente hablaba sobre que a pesar de ser pareja no podía decir que era suyo. Inglaterra jamás dejaría que nadie lo tuviera, no por miedo a que lo hirieran, sino porque no quería terminar dependiendo de nadie de ninguna forma. Había tenido suficiente, no necesitaba de esas tonterías nunca más.

Suspiró, acercando la taza de té a sus labios y dándole un buen sorbo. Tenía que tranquilizarse, seguramente el galo buscaba lástima y luego, en medio de gritos y malas palabras de su parte, aprovecharía que estaba más interesado en hacerle saber que era un idiota que en ver sus movimientos, lo abrazaría y besaría antes de recibir el inminente golpe. Sí, tenía que ser eso.

Bajó la taza de té, mirando hacia la ventana, ¿por qué hoy no llovía? Su humor había desaparecido tan rápido. Tomó una galleta y la mordisqueó, tenía cierto sabor a canela, ese sabor que lo hacía sentirse en casa después de llegar completamente empapado de las calles londinenses. ¿Si salía podría llegar hasta donde sus hadas? ¿Ellas estarían de humor para hablar con él? Necesitaba hablar con alguien.

"_**Me fui muy lejos de ti".**_

— Eso explica porque he tenido más tranquilidad —le dice a la habitación vacía. — Y eso explica porque tampoco he sabido de ti. Es un plan demasiado elaborado y demasiado doloroso para… —contuvo el "ti" en la lengua, bien y podía cambiarlo por un "mí" y el sentido no se perdería.

No se mentiría, él y Francia se conocían desde hace muchos años y, le gustara o no, durante ese tiempo entre golpes, peleas e insultos, llegaron a comprenderse. Algo que en vida no admitiría jamás, frente a nadie, ni siquiera enfrente de sus amigos más cercanos.

No había hecho nada para buscarle y tampoco había considerado necesario preguntar por él. Tarde o temprano aparecería, así que no le pareció inusual que estuviera coqueteando con cada mujer que se cruzara en su camino y hubiera perdido la noción del tiempo.

"_**Quise tanto que me extrañaras".**_

Se mordió el labio inferior.

— Dramático —sentenció, intentándole darle un buen toque de humor a la situación. Se estaba poniendo paranoico, no era su culpa que estuviese ocupado y con asuntos mucho más importantes que saber cómo retirarle la blusa a una mujer.

El problema es que sí lo había extrañado, el orgullo había podido más y no había hecho nada, excepto pensar que tenía que dejar de distraerse en la oficina por nimiedades que incluían franceses.

"_**Y a tus ojos fingir existir".**_

Era suficiente, apartó la carta, presionando el puente de su nariz, ¿qué era esto? ¿Clase de literatura? Tal vez era un nuevo poema escrito como si estuviera sufriendo para obtener una respuesta y no sólo gastar dinero en cartas, tenía que ser eso. Aunque el asunto de las ausencias era sumamente preocupante, si no estaba disfrutando de algún amorío pasajero no sabía que le estaba pasando.

Le dio otro sorbo al té para sentirse menos frío y suspiró. Cubrió su boca para intentar no escucharse a sí mismo decir lo que estaba a punto de decir.

— No es necesario que finjas nada. Sí existes, de forma literal y sí, también figurativa.

Desdobló la carta y con mucha delicadeza la aplanó.

"_**Y hacia el sur de mis penas, volé lejos de ti".**_

Debía de aceptar que la lectura lo estaba consumiendo, pero era inevitable para él, quería ver cómo terminaba y si sólo quería leerla una vez tenía que prestarle suma atención. ¿Había viajado en avión para ir a África? ¿O esto quería decir que fue a donde España? No le sorprendía que fuese en busca de refugio emocional con uno de sus amigos, en especial con el que estaba más cerca. Aunque hubiera preferido mil veces que hubiera ido con Prusia. Prusia era menos bueno en cosas sentimentales sí, pero era mejor opción que sentir que su intimidad estaba en manos del hispano.

"_**Para cubrir mi corazón con una cera más oscura…"**_

Esta parte le provocó ladear la cabeza, una metáfora y una bastante mala porque no entendía su significado.

— Oscura, cera oscura. Suena como si estuvieras sufriendo o que estás siendo estúpido —suspira pesadamente, llevándose una mano a los cabellos para revolverlos y reír levemente al final. En el pasado había reído tanto con el sufrimiento del galo, pero ahora era irónico cómo su sufrimiento le hacía sentirse un poco vacío, tal vez porque lo había causado sin intención y no con todas las ganas de molestarlo. ¡Pero si no había hecho nada para que el comercio de aquél se derrumbara! Sólo lo había ignorado para concentrarse, nada más, y ahora recibía una carta bastante peculiar.

"…_**que todas las miradas lanzadas contra mí."**_

Frunció el ceño. Adiós intento de comprenderlo y pedir disculpas.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Eso es lo que crees? Tampoco te miro así sin razón, te lo mereces por molesto e inoportuno —sí, en eso era inocente. ¿Cómo tratar a alguien que lo tocaba en lugares privados con el único fin de incomodarlo o que le decía al oído perversiones alternadas de rimas cuando intentaba hacer cosas importantes? ¿Cómo alguien podía vivir tranquilo así? Una mirada asesina era algo que no se debía tomar personal, sólo era una mirada de enojo.

"_**Intenté volar lejos de ti."**_

— ¿Cómo que intentaste? —eso lo dejaba un tanto perplejo. ¿Se había ido o no? Seguramente seguía en París, tomando vino como un alcohólico y soñando que le mandarían una respuesta o que recibiría una visita pronto. Pero no, señor, no, él no caería en ese juego de poder.

"_**Tú, eres más fácil de seguir en la ciudad que se convirtió en nuestro más grande refugio".**_

Le iba a levantar una orden de restricción, ¡lo estaba siguiendo! O tal vez no. Tal vez sólo era una metáfora, pero, ¿a qué se refería? ¿Londres era su refugio? No concordaba demasiado. En Londres siempre se había sentido en casa y por ende siempre solían encontrarse allí. Y, sin embargo, en su cabeza, no cabía la idea de que fuese un refugio. Ciertamente recibía pocas visitas, no tenían que 'ocultarse' demasiado de otros porque no había nadie que les prestara especial atención. Sólo eran dos hombres paseando y diciéndose palabrotas en medio de las calles, o discutiendo. Aunque, su casa, en su casa, hacían cosas mucho más importantes. Besos robados, abrazos repentinos.

"_**Y yo, tirado sobre esta cama contemplo todo lo que te di de mi vida."**_

¿Qué? ¿Ese era el final de la carta? Ni siquiera había firma o despedida. ¿Se estaba alejando? ¿O sólo era una reflexión de media tarde? ¿Ya no se iban a ver? Se puso pálido, de repente se sintió más solo que de costumbre y tragó saliva.

Deseó que la cama de la que hablaba fuera la suya y que al entrar en su habitación encontrara al autor de la carta recostado

No perdía nada buscándolo allí, ¿verdad?

Siempre podía molestarlo por entrar sin permiso a su propiedad, no sería la primera vez. Se levantó y, consternado, dejó el té frío sobre la mesa.

Llegó hasta su habitación, la puerta estaba abierta, pero sólo porque él la había dejado así. Notó el bulto encima de su cama y el hecho de que Inglaterra fuera el refugio de ambos se comprobó.

— France.

— Lo intenté, pero jamás podré alejarme de ti. Te amo demasiado —respondió sereno. Levantándose de la cama, se le acercó con cautela al anglosajón. — Ni siquiera puedo hacerte sentir mal en serio.

— ¿Todo lo que me has dado? —Desvió el tema a uno mucho más fácil de sobrellevar, merecía respuestas sobre la carta—, ¿qué me has dado?

— Mi amor incondicional —se le acercó más, ahora con seguridad, y lo rodeó con los brazos, apretándolo—, a pesar de lo poco romántico que seas y que jamás admitas que tú también me amas. Tal vez me quieres y eso sí puedas decirlo en voz alta, pero esto se trata de amor, Angleterre, jamás te presionaré, pero tienes que saber que se trata de amor. Lo nuestro. —Le besó en la mejilla, los labios aún eran territorio no conquistado.

El inglés se sonrojó levemente, pero no se apartó porque soltarse en ese momento sería demasiado agresivo y sólo haría más que comprobar que carecía de romanticismo. Tenía que decir algo, algo para contestar toda la carta, de forma rápida y eficaz.

Sintió las mejillas arder e intentó ignorar la sensación de ansiedad.

— Yes, yo… —se impulsa hacia él y le besa rápidamente los labios, sólo un roce inocente. — Ahí está mi respuesta, estúpido francés. Espero que te quede claro porque no pienso decir nada más.

Los labios ajenos se curvearon.

— Lo sé. —Contestó, suspirando con anhelo—, eso me basta por un tiempo. Ese beso ha sido bastante bueno como olvidarme de cuánto me haces enojar por toda una semana, quiero otro en siete días.

— No te aproveches —se quejó, apretándolo muy fuerte, así fue como imaginó que sería abrazado. El cielo ya no era anaranjado, era negro oscuro. Y aunque todo estuviera frío ya, él se sentía bastante cálido y con la seguridad de que abriría cualquier carta para leerla como se debe en el próximo mes.

* * *

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
